A Hunter's MSN
by StephFreak92
Summary: Sam's at the library researching, Dean's at the motel alone and Cas? Well he's somewhere. They somehow all have access to MSN.


**Dean Winchester says:**sammy check this website out .net  
**Sam Winchester says:** Dean, I'm in the library researching, this isn't the time or place  
**Dean Winchester says:** u seen ruby's away message? researching, yeahright. u sly dog!  
**Sam Winchester says:** Uhm, yeah. Ruby's here. With me. I-in the library. brb.

_Ruby has been added to the conversation._

**Dean Winchester says:** ruby, where r u?

_Ruby has left the conversation._

**Dean Winchester says:** demons...  
**Sam Winchester says:** ?  
**Sam Winchester says: **Really, Dean? Do you HONESTLY not trust me that much?  
**Dean Winchester says: **gotta check up on u, it isnt normal to be with a demon all the time  
**Sam Winchester says:** You spend most of your time with Cas.  
**Dean Winchester says: **HEY! it isnt my fault he's a lost puppy.

-Castiel has just signed in-

* * *

**Castiel says: **Dean, I don't understand.  
**Dean Winchester says:** ?  
**Castiel says:** ?  
**Dean Winchester says:** dude, i meant whats the problem?  
**Castiel says:** Oh. Is Sam online?  
**Dean Winchester says:** yes... y?  
**Castiel says:** It appears he's offline to me. Are you sure, Dean?  
**Dean Winchester says:** jeeze cas, i was just talking to him.  
**Castiel says: **Why is he offline then?  
**Dean Winchester says:** perhaps he blocked you?  
**Castiel says:** Why would he do that?

* * *

**sonofabitch said (20:00):** SAMMY? STILL HERE?  
**sonofabitch said (20:00): **srsly, could have said bye.

* * *

**Dean Winchester says: **sorry cas, he's just gone  
**Castiel says**: Very well. I'll give him a ring.  
**Dean Winchester says:** whyd u need sam? i'm right here. plus he's with ruby, don't want to interupt them. ehe.  
**Castiel says: **Why not?  
**Dean Winchester says:** the guy needs some... 'alone' time, cas  
**Castiel says: **But he's not alone? Ruby is there?  
**Dean Winchester says: **alone, together. sam and ruby. i'm not going into details, that my mind cannot take.  
**Castiel says:** Be right back.  
**Castiel says:** Back.  
**Dean Winchester says:** what was the point in going brb then bk in a short amount of time?  
**Castiel says:** You might have needed me.  
**Dean Winchester says:** yeah. in the 10 seconds you were gone.

**

* * *

**

**BECKY says:** DEAN! I NEED YOUR HELP!  
**Dean Winchester says:** What's wrong? Becky?  
**BECKY says:** WHO TOPS, YOU OR SAM?  
**Dean Winchester says**: ...  
**BECKY says:** OH COME ON, YOU KNOW ONE OF YOU HAS TO.  
**Dean Winchester says:** No, we DON'T.  
**BECKY says:** OHHHH, SO YOU SWITCH, OKAY THANKS.  
**Dean Winchester says:** Becky, no...

_BECKY appears to be offline._

* * *

**theres_no_such_thing_as_unicorns said (20:15):** Sorry Dean. Appearing offline.  
**sonofabitch said (20:15):** thought u and ruby were going at it  
**theres_no_such_thing_as_ unicornssaid (20:19):** Aha.  
**sonofabitch said (20:20):** u have! havent u?  
**theres_no_such_thing_as_unicorns said (20:20):** I'm not having this conversation over MSN.  
**sonofabitch said (20:20):** great. thanks for not proving me wrong. y u appearing offline?  
**theres_no_such_thing_as_ unicorns(20:20):** Cas keeps trying to get hold of me.  
**sonofabitch said (20:21):** so ur avoiding him? come on, play nice.

* * *

**Castiel says:** Dean  
**Castiel says:** Dean,  
**Castiel says:** Dean...  
**Castiel says:** Dean?  
**Dean Winchester says:** cas, i know you like to say my name but srsly if you want me that bad why don't you just come over.  
**Castiel says:** Sam won't answer his phone.  
**Dean Winchester says:** rejected.  
**Castiel says:** That does not help, Dean.  
**Dean Winchester says:** lol. lighten up.

-Sam Winchester has just signed in-

_Sam Winchester has been added to the conversation.__  
_  
**Dean Winchester says:** welcome to the party.  
**Castiel says:** Sam, I've been trying to get in contact with you!  
**Sam Winchester says:** Sorry Cas. No signal.

* * *

**Sam Winchester says:** DEAN? WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID YOU ADD ME IN WITH YOU AND CAS?  
**Dean Winchester says**: whats your problem with cas?  
**Sam Winchester says:** He keeps asking me if I'm drinking demon blood still.  
**Dean Winchester says:** r u?  
**Sam Winchester says:** No.  
**Dean Winchester says:** right...

* * *

**Sam Winchester says:** Right, Ruby's finished looking at the books we'll be back tomorrow. Ruby says bye.  
**Dean Winchester says:** bye. don't forget protection.

_Sam Winchester has left the conversation._

**Castiel says:** BYE!  
**Castiel says:** ):

**Dean Winchester says:** sooo cas  
**Castiel says**: Dean?  
**Dean Winchester says:** what u wearing?  
**Castiel says**: What I normally wear?  
**Dean Winchester says: **dont you guys have imagination?  
**Castiel says:** Would you like me to play along?  
**Dean Winchester says**: no. ruined the moment. I'll go talk to Chastity.  
**Castiel says:** You have Chastity?  
**Dean Winchester says**: every man has his needs  
**Castiel says:** You need me  
**Dean Winchester says: **sometimes. that's a different reason though.

**Castiel says: **Sam doesn't understand  
**Dean Winchester says:** What now?  
**Castiel says:** He seems distant from me  
**Dean Winchester says:** It's just his time of month  
**Castiel says: **Do I wish to know what that means?  
**Dean Winchester says:** No.

**Dean Winchester says:** I'm logging off, gonna rest before sammy gets back.  
**Castiel says: **Okay. I'll just

_Dean Winchester appears to be offline._

**Castiel says:** Wait here, then.


End file.
